Profeten
De Profeten, ook bekend als de wormgat aliens (hoofdzakelijk door niet-Bajorans), zijn niet fysieke, buitendimensionale wezens die verblijven in het Bajoran wormgat, enige bekende stabiele wormgat dat zich bevindt in het Bajor systeem. De oorsprong van de Profeten is onbekend, alhoewel zij zichzelf identificeren als "van Bajor". Ze hebben bewezen dat ze buitengewone krachten hebben, maar ook dat ze zeer gevoelig zijn voor chroniton straling. (DS9: "Emissary" • "The Reckoning" • "The Assignment") In hun natuurlijke staat verschijnen de Profeten als blauwe doorschijnende energie, die in staat was om zich door elke omgeving snel te verplaatsen. Als ze communiceren met bezoekers in hun eigen omgeving, dan kunnen ze het uiterlijk aannemen van iemand die ze kennen door hun bewustzijn af te tasten. In de normale ruimte echter, kunnen ze alleen fysiek met buitenstaanders communiceren door een lichaam van een ander te "bezetten" en dit als een soort boodschapper te gebruiken. De gastheer of -vrouw is zich bewust van wat er gebeurt, maar heeft geen controle meer over het eigen lichaam. (DS9: "Emissary" • "The Assignment") De Profeten hebben geen besef van lineaire tijd, zodat het erop lijkt dat ze buiten het normale ruimte-tijd continuüm leven. Hun bestaan wordt op Bajor al beschreven gedurende de laatste 30.000 jaar. (DS9: "Emissary" • "The Reckoning") Oorsprong en historie De Bajoran historie heeft de ontdekking beschreven van negen Orbs die gedurende de laatste 10.000 jaar zijn gevonden in een baan om Bajor. Uit recentelijke archeologische vondsten kan echter worden opgemaakt dat de eerste Orb al 30.000 jaar geleden gevonden moet zijn. De Orbs schijnen de vorm van een zandloper te hebben en zorgen bij diegene die ermee in contact komt voor intense hallucinaties. Er wordt verondersteld dat deze hallucinaties een vorm van indirecte communicatie zijn met de Profeten. De Orbs reageren echter slechts op een beperkt aantal personen en het blijft onduidelijk wat de voorwaarden zijn om met ze in contact te komen. De oude Bajorans die de Orbs vonden noemden ze naar het soort visioen wat erbij verscheen. Er werden vele ontmoetingen met de Orbs beschreven en door de tijd vormden zij de basis van vele Bajoran voorspellingen. Deze voorspellingen stonden aan de basis van het Bajoran geloof zoals dat nu bekend is, gebaseerd op de aanbidding van de Profeten als hun goden. (DS9: "Emissary" • "Rapture" • "The Reckoning") Het aantal Profeten die verblijven in het wormgat is nooit ontdekt. In een aantal gevallen echter hebben de Profeten bewoners verbannen wegens daden die beschreven werden als kwaad. Deze verbannen Profeten werden bekend als Pah-wraiths, waarvan Kosst Amojan de bekendste is. In tegenstelling tot de Profeten verschijnen deze verbannelingen als rode doorschijnende energie, die vaak beschreven wordt als vlammen. De Profeten stichtten een gevangenis voor hen op Bajor in een oud grottenstelsel, die bij de Bajorans bekend zijn als de vuurgrotten. De Pah-wraiths communiceerden eveneens met de Bajorans via Orbs. In een oud boek, het boek van de Kosst Amojan, werd beschreven hoe de Pah-wraiths konden worden vrijgelaten. Dit boek was jarenlang verborgen gehouden en later beschermd door de autoriteiten. Rond 30.000 jaar geleden werden een Profeet en een Pah-wraith, voor onbekende redenen, gevangen gezet binnen een stenen tableau onder wat later bekend zou worden als de Heilige Stad B'hala. (DS9: "The Assignment" • "The Reckoning" • "The Changing Face of Evil") De Afgezant :Hoofdartikel: Afgezant In 2331 reisde een Profeet naar Aarde en nam bezit van het lichaam van een mens met de naam Sarah. Als Sarah trouwde de Profeet met Joseph Sisko en kreeg een kind. Kort na de geboorte verliet zij de familie zonder uit te leggen waarom en stierf kort daarop. Het ligt voor de hand dat de Profeet de Aarde alleen bezocht om er zeker van te zijn dat Benjamin Sisko geboren zou worden. Het was daarom ook geen toeval dat in 2369 het Eerste contact van de Federatie in het wormgat gemaakt werd door Benjamin Sisko. Het Bajoran volk vierde deze gebeurtenis en noemde Sisko als de Afgezant van de Profeten op Bajor. Hij nam de positie op zich van een gezamenlijk Bajoran/Federatie commando van het ruimtestation nabij de mond van het wormgat, Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Emissary" • "Image in the Sand") Benjamin Sisko aarzelde om een dergelijke prominente religieuze plaats in te nemen in de Bajoran samenleving, maar dit veranderde toen de Profeten in 2372 een 22e eeuwse Bajoran, Akorem Laan, 200 jaar in zijn toekomst stuurden, waar hij door vele Bajorans als de echte Afgezant werd gezien aangezien hij wormgat het eerst had ontdekt. Akorem had allerlei verregaande hervormingen voor ogen op Bajor, waarvan Sisko van mening was dat deze de aanvraag voor het Federatie lidmaatschap zouden schaden. Na een visioen realiseerde Sisko zich wat voor een invloed de Afgezant had op de Bajoran samenleving en nam zo de strijd op tegen Akorem. Hij nam hem mee naar het wormgat en vroeg de Profeten wie de ware Afgezant was. De Profeten zeiden dat Sisko dit was en lieten vervolgens Akorem naar zijn eigen tijd terugkeren. De achterliggende gedacht van de Profeten was dat Sisko zijn plaats als Afgezant zou accepteren. (DS9: "Accession") Hemels conflict In 2373 ontsnapte een Pah-wraith uit de vuurgrotten door bezit te nemen van Keiko O'Brien, één van de leden van het expeditieteam. Na de overname door de Pah-wraith reisde ze naar Deep Space 9 en probeerde ze de Profeten te doden voor de terugkeer naar het wormgat. De Pah-wraith slaagde hier niet in en werd gedood toen deze werd blootgesteld aan chroniton straling. (DS9: "The Assignment") Aan het einde van 2373 kreeg Sisko een aantal visioenen die er toe zouden leiden dat hij de historische stad B'hala op Bajor zou ontdekken. Dit was een ongelooflijke archeologische vondst die in een oude voorspelling was beschreven. Dit nam zelfs bij de grootste twijfelaars de twijfel weg dat Sisko de afgezant was. De visioenen bleven echter komen, waarin hem gevraagd werd om de toetreding van Bajor tot de Federatie op te schorten, wat ook gebeurde. Later werd duidelijk dat als Bajor wél tot de Federatie zou zijn toegetreden dat het dan in de frontlinie zou hebben gelegen toen de Dominion het Alfa kwadrant binnenviel. (DS9: "Rapture") Enige tijd na de ontdekking van B'hala ontdekten archeologen een stenen tableau dat daar 30.000 jaar had gelegen. Tijdens het onderzoek kreeg Sisko een ander visioen, waarin hem verteld werd om het tableau stuk te gooien waardoor de opgesloten Profeet en Pah-wraith vrijgelaten werden. De Pah-wraith werd geïdentificeerd als "Kosst Amojan" en nam bezit van het lichaam van Sisko's zoon, Jake. De Profeet nam bezit van het lichaam van Kira Nerys en de twee gingen samen de "Vergelding" aan, waarin de Kosst Amojan de Profeet probeerde te doden en terug te keren naar het wormgat. Winn Adami, de kai van Bajor schaamde zich voor het geloof dat Sisko had in dit conflict en stelde de Profeet en de Pah-wraith bloot aan chroniton straling, waarna ze de bezette lichamen verlieten. De Profeet keerde terug naar het wormgat, waar de Kosst Amojan heen vertrok was onbekend. (DS9: "The Reckoning") Openbaring en afloop Gul Dukat, de voormalige leider van de Cardassian bezetting van Bajor, was geobsedeerd geraakt om Sisko en Bajor te verwoesten. Hij bestudeerde oude Bajoran voorspellingen om een manier te vinden zijn doel te bereiken. Hij lukte hem om een Pah-wraith vrij te laten die in een oude Bajoran beeldje zat opgesloten dat de Cardassians tijdens de bezetting hadden gestolen. De vrijgelaten Pah-wraith nam bezit van het lichaam van Dukat en reisde naar Deep Space 9 waar het blootgesteld werd aan een Orb. Door gebruik te maken van de orb kon de Pah-wraith het wormgat binnengaan en het afsluiten. Hierdoor werden alle bekende Orbs die in handen van de Bajorans waren donker en inactief. In het wormgat brandde een hevige strijd los over de controle van het wormgat. Sisko dacht dat hij gefaald had als Afgezant van het Bajoran volk en keerde terug naar Aarde om over zijn toekomst na te denken. Enige maanden later, terwijl hij nog op Aarde was, kreeg hij een aantal visioenen die hem ertoe aanspoorden om naar de planeet Tyree te reizen. In een poging hem te verwarren stuurden de Pah-wraiths hem eveneens visioenen. Hij was echter succesvol bij zijn zoektocht naar de tiende Orb, die, na geopend te zijn, de kracht had om de Pah-wraiths te verbannen en verwoesten, waarmee de Profeten de macht over het wormgat weer terugkregen. De Sarah Profeet verscheen voor Sisko en legde uit waarom hij ter wereld was gekomen en waarom hij "van Bajor" was. Ze vertelde dat hij vele taken moest uitvoeren die niemand anders kon vervullen. (DS9: "Tears of the Prophets" • "Image in the Sand" • "Shadows and Symbols" • "Covenant") Halverwege 2375 waarschuwden de Profeten Sisko om niet met Kasidy Yates te trouwen aangezien dit een kort huwelijk zou worden. Ze vertelden toen niet dat hij binnenkort bij de Profeten in de Bajoran wormgat zou komen. Hij wees dit af en toen enige weken later bleek dat Kasidy zwanger was, was zij bang dat ze bedoelden dat het kind zou sterven. (DS9: "Penumbra" • "Til Death Do Us Part") Aan het einde van het jaar was Dukat in staat om Winn Adami, met de hulp van visioenen die hij haar via de Pah-wraiths stuurde, te manipuleren. Met haar hulp bestudeerde hij de oude teksten uit het boek van de Kosst Amojan, die beschermd werden door de Vedek assemblee. Hierin stonden aanwijzingen hoe hij alle gevangen gezette Pah-wraiths uit de vuurgrotten vrij kon laten. Sisko maakte de taak af die de Profeten voor hem hadden uitgezet door Dukat, kai Winn en de oude tekst te verwoesten. Alle Pah-wraith bleven gevangen zitten in de grotten, terwijl Sisko meegenomen werd naar het wormgat om daar bij zijn eigen volk, de Profeten, te leven. Hij beloofde zijn vrouw en zoon echter dat hij op een dag terug zou keren. (DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil" • "What You Leave Behind") Achtergrond informatie * Het bestaan van de Profeten en Sisko's rol als hun Afgezant was de eerste keer dat Star Trek zich begaf op het terrein van religie, iets wat onder veel Star Trek fans controversiële gevoelens opriep. Toen de Profeten echter meer leerden van "lineaire tijd" raakten ze meer betrokken in de wereld buiten het wormgat. In de eerste aflevering, "Emissary", bijvoorbeeld zijn ze niet bekend met het fysieke bestaan en was er geen sprake van hun rol als Goden voor het Bajoran volk. Ze erkenden wel Benjamin Sisko als "de Sisko", maar hielden hun plan voor hem nog enkele jaren voor zich. Het sturen van Akorem Laan in de toekomst in DS9 Seizoen 4|seizoen 4 was de eerste stap in deze richting en hun betrokkenheid in fysieke zaken kreeg een hoogtepunt in de aflevering "Sacrifice of Angels", waarin ze een complete vloot van Dominion schepen verwoestten. Zie voor meer informatie ook de achtergrond sectie op Afgezant van de Profeten. Categorie:Niet-lichamelijken Categorie:Religieuze figuren de:Wurmlochwesen en:Prophet es:Profetas fr:Prophètes pl:Prorocy